Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 July 2015
12:25 hi 12:25 um bots go on chat? 12:25 kthxbai 01:24 Peek-a-Boo Wildonesbot! You'll never see me xD xD xD 01:42 The wii fit trainer wants to slap you 01:42 * Emmaelise401 kicks wildonesbot in the balls 02:03 If I say Sup, will this chat be alive again? 11:17 Bai 11:28 Back 11:28 No one here 12:25 hi 12:25 um bots go on chat? 12:25 kthxbai 01:24 Peek-a-Boo Wildonesbot! You'll never see me xD xD xD 01:42 The wii fit trainer wants to slap you 01:42 * Emmaelise401 kicks wildonesbot in the balls 02:03 If I say Sup, will this chat be alive again? 03:46 o/ gait (Cactus) 03:46 GAITLING 03:47 Gait, where are you? 03:48 (Flockky) 04:43 Back 01:22 o/ 01:23 Hey Mikey 01:56 Hi guys 01:56 I'm chatting on my computer today so expect a lot less refreshing! 01:57 Nvm I gtg in like 5 minutes lol 01:57 Awesome! 01:57 (fp) 01:57 (facepalm) 01:57 Oh Asew I had some questions about your contest 01:57 Hmm? 01:57 Do I lose points for bad drawings? 01:58 And is marmalade + liquorice allowed? (Because it appears, but only from a glitch) 01:58 Marmalade + Liquorice = No 01:58 Aww ok...I was thinking that for the UFO thing 01:58 As long as I can tell what you're doing, you won't lose points 01:58 the one with 4 ufos 01:58 ok good 01:58 I had a 3rd question 01:58 cant remember though 01:59 Oh yeah. Am I allowed to post an imgur link to my level? 02:00 You can upload the photos to the wikia 02:00 Take a screenshot, then upload the photo 02:00 BTW, I have a much less complicated system of drawing levels IRL 02:00 Can I upload .png files from computer straight to wikia? 02:00 Yes 02:01 Ok nice! That works out 02:01 That's basically every photo on this wikia 02:01 ok 02:01 I love how everyone is making a moves level out of entry one 02:01 I made it jelly though 02:02 Also I decided to be an evil person and make entry 2 quadrants 02:02 Oh my god, Hyper Mystery will probably win 02:02 wow 02:02 Well maybe not 02:02 2complex4me 02:02 The way he put the canies in entry 2 irks me 02:02 And there's no spawning on Entry 3 02:03 We'll see 02:03 Oh hi bumblebee 02:03 Actually I didn't make entry 2 quadrants... 02:04 Good news: I decided to not be an evil person today and didn't make it quadrants. 02:04 Bad news: I decided to be an evil person today and made it worse than quadrants. 02:05 Hey Bumbly Bee 02:06 Oh gosh look at what Flockky II did: "NOTE: Bombs spawn up to 10 every move" 02:06 even with 20 moves per bomb that's a lot 02:07 not trying to get you to bias against flocky though you do what you want when voting... 02:07 I gtg now, bai 02:21 Hey 02:21 Hai! 02:24 DID YOU KNOW? The upcoming Deadlocked level will have a .84 second mini Wave section 02:24 In Geometry Dash 02:24 I saw the preview 02:25 It is THE shortest section a RobTop level has had and probably will have 02:26 An ad more pointless than a dull pencil 02:26 Hey Brian! 02:26 Hi. 02:32 And dead 02:32 Can someone please watch Wildoneshelper closely? 02:32 Not me 02:32 I don't want him misusing my account again! 02:32 *cat comes out of my rocket for some reason* 02:33 Aww! Adoreableness! 02:43 938 beat with a coconut wheel 02:43 Hey Olaf 02:43 947 though.... 02:44 THESE BOMBS 02:44 I always end up with 1 jelly left 02:50 Hi again 02:50 I'm back but on my RefreshPad 02:51 BTD, I have a suggestion 02:51 what 02:51 You can send me your paint photos on Imgur, then I remake the levels in Game MAker 02:51 oh nice 02:52 you have an imgur? 02:52 I don't need an Imgur to post photos XD 02:52 me neither :/ 02:53 I forgot that Wikia had its on picture upload button 02:53 Just post the pics in my PM 02:53 They aren't done yet 02:54 only 1 is finished, and 2 is in progress. 02:54 Also I'm on my iPad (I made the pictures on computer) but I can get on the computer again in 10 minutes 02:55 (coin2) 02:55 Ooh a coin! *Eats coin* 02:57 There was this one time on chat on a different wikia where nobody was posting... 02:57 and I'm like "Hello? Anyone? Hello???" 02:58 but it turns out they WERE posting and it wasn't showing 02:58 That's what happens when you don't touch your computer for a long time 02:58 so eventually I hit refresh 02:59 also my ipad is dirty screen al lot... 02:59 i cant hit baaack space lol 03:00 im gonna mto go and switch to comouter 03:01 Alright 03:08 yay hi 03:08 Hi 03:08 it's Mr Toffe outer here,,, 03:08 yay! i completed level 777 03:08 Level 778 03:09 That wasn't hard! 03:09 what level are you at? i am at level 778 and in the dreamworld: level 661 03:09 Level 938 03:10 Level 155/Dreamworld 03:10 No cussing -_- 03:10 sorry, i thought this is the wiki for rap battles 03:10 You have this and ERB wikia chat up? 03:12 no 03:14 hi asew 03:14 sorry for taking so long 03:21 (coin) 03:22 hi 03:22 im gonna leave now, bai 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 aa 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:38 a 03:39 a 03:39 aa 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 aa 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 -_- 03:39 fuck 03:39 shit 03:39 crap 03:39 What the heck is going on today? 03:39 now ban 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 aa 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 aa 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 a 03:39 (sigh) 03:40 now ban 03:40 dreamworld 03:40 sucks 03:40 as 03:40 hell 03:40 i 03:40 cant 03:40 get 03:40 past 03:40 the 03:40 last 03:40 level 03:40 fuck 03:40 A 03:40 A 03:40 A 03:40 AA 03:40 A 03:40 A 03:40 A 03:40 A 03:40 A 03:40 AAHHH 03:40 BAN ME! 03:40 BAN ME NOW! 03:40 WTF? 03:40 Wildonesbot is having a party now 03:43 How long is the ban 03:44 ? 03:44 I gave him a week 03:44 k 03:45 btw gtg (bye) 03:45 (bye) 04:07 Why did he want banned? 04:08 oh hi olaf 04:10 Crap, I was playing a diner game 04:27 Anyone here? 04:27 Me] 04:33 And then dead 2015 07 05